bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Plaza of Zeal
The Plaza of Zeal is the primary area of Finkton. This central hub is the busiest part of Fink Manufacturing as it connects most of the main areas of the workhouse together. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth must enter here to find Chen Lin and gather weapons for Daisy Fitzroy and the Vox Populi. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker and Elizabeth illegally enter Finkton Proper via the Service Elevator in the Worker Induction Center. Though they've done their best to maintain a low profile, they realize Jeremiah Fink himself knows about the duo's movements as he calls them on the lift's phone. Fink is surprisingly welcoming to Booker and states that he looks forward to meeting him. As the elevator continues to descend, Booker and Elizabeth get a view of Finkt MFG's corporate culture: golden statues dedicated to Fink tower above factories, workers toil in squalor, and Fink propaganda extols the values of regimented labor. As the car reaches the bottom, the pair are greeted by Fink's associate Mr. Flambeau who offers them some useful supplies including a purse of Silver Eagles, a Lockpick, a Phial of Salts, a Medical Kit, and the Hand Cannon. The Plaza and The Clock Shop The two enter the Plaza of Zeal and find it to be a hive of activity. At the center, is a large board maked Employment listing various unskilled jobs (coal porter, waste collector, sewer bricker, etc.) and a man auctioning them off to Fink MFG employees. The workers are in the midst of a bidding war for who can complete the job in the shortest amount of time (failure to complete the task in the promised time results in forfeit of pay). The laborers are so desperate for work that one beats a man unconsious to take his job (the barker rewards this behavior). Small workshops and tram tracks wrap around the plaza while workers assemble items like barrels and rivets in the open-air plaza. In the southeastern quadrant of the plaza is the Clock Shop. There's a Lockpicking Kit and pair of Silver Eagles in front of it, but inside is a Loackpick and Vox Cipher. Elizabeth suggest searching the impound for the needed Code Book. Much of the Plaza is closed off at first. To the left is the entrance to the Factory, but it's locked up tight; Elizabeth remarks that she's never seen such a complex lock. To the right is the Factory Worker Housing, dubbed Shantytown, but the path is blocked off by fallen shipping containers. At the far end of the plaza is the entrances to the Good Time Club, but it's blocked off by posted police officers, a pair of Gun Automatons, and a Mosquito that circles overhead. In the textile shop in the northwest corner is a Lockpick and a "Time Tear" blasting music. Though none of the characters in the game know what music is playing, it's the 1960s song "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Gunsmith Shop Attached to the central clock tower is Chen Lin's Gunsmith Shop, inside of which is a Lockpick. At the top of the shop is piece of Gear that can be accessed by climbing the Sky-Line near the entrance. Whether Booker engaged in combat with the enemies earlier or not, he and Elizabeth emerge from the Gun Shop to find the plaza desserted. Suddenly, a Handyman leaps out and attacks. Once booker defeats the bruiser, he drops a piece of Gear, Elizabeth commends Booker's skill in combat, and they head off to the Good Time Club. In the alternate universe where the Vox successfully start their revolt, the plaza becomes a battleground between the Founders and the Vox Populi. New Discoveries Voxophones # Daisy Fitzroy - We've Need of a Shepherd - Gunsmith Shop foyer # Daisy Fitzroy - The Invisible Color # Jeremiah Fink - Changing My Tune # Zachary Hale Comstock - His Design for Cruelty # Vivian Monroe - A Truer Allegiance # Booker DeWitt - All Debts Paid (after entering 3rd Columbia) Videos Gallery Chen_Lin.png|Chen Lin's Gunsmith Shop. factorythisway.jpg|The Vox slicing open the locked entrance to the Factory. Category:Finkton Proper Category:Finkton Category:Vox Populi